ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha
525,000,000 |powers = Haki Devil Fruit |weapons = Two Cutlass}} Alpha (アルファ, Arufa) is the Captain of the Alpha Pirates and a former Admiral of the Marines, formally known as Aooni (青鬼, Blue Demon). He is now one of the most wanted men on the seas and has taken control over the West Blue. Appearance Alpha is a tall and muscular man with black hair and red eyes. He wears a black and gold vest, a red headband, a long red sash, a spike shoulder guard on his left shoulder, a single sleeve on his left arm, a spiked armband on his right arm, a gold earring, kind of poofy white pants, two black belts wrapped around his right leg, black and gold knee high boots that have what looks like the Alpha Pirates' insignia on the knees and is always wearing two cutlasses. Alpha also has several gold loops attatched to various articles of clothing and even some on his blades, and one of his cutlasses has a gold chain attached to the pommel. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Two Cutlasses: Powers and Abilities Haki: is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy and overpower enemies. *'Kenbunshoku Haki': is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. *'Busoshoku Haki': allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. This allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Only significant physical force can overcome this defense. Naturally this "invisible armor" can be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally be without it. **'Busō-shoku: Kōka': This technique somehow uses Busoshoku Haki to harden the body (or parts of it) and weapon which the user is holding. When used on a fist, the arm became black and shiny. It is even possible to use this technique or do something similar to it as they have demonstrated an exact likeness of this Haki technique. It can also be imbued into weapons. Mizu Mizu no Mi: Alpha has eaten the Logia Devil Fruit known as the Mizu Mizu no Mi (水水の実, Water Water Fruit) and is now a Water Man with full control over Water in all its forms, making him an extraordinarily dangerous man. His use of his Devil Fruit has earned him a reputation as a cruel man, living up to the moniker the Marines had bestowed upon him when he was Admiral. Trivia *If you think his bounty should be higher feel free to say so *For his Marine Moniker, I tried to follow Oda's theme of naming them after things from Momotarō legends (going with the Oni's that Momotarō fought) Category:Male Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Alpha Pirate Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Sword User Category:Devil Fruit User